Come Back Baby
by CrushedRoses
Summary: Set during In My Time of Dying Post Chosen. Buffy races to the side of her love.


Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Supernatural.

Summary: Buffy meets Sam and John in the hospital after their car accident at the end of season 1.

Buffy got out of her rental car and strode into the hospital. She flashed her council ID and was immediately shown to the Winchesters room.

Sam looked up from the floor in front of him when he heard a startled gasp from the door way. He jumped up and embraced the blond woman. Buffy wrapped him in a tight hug. John patted her on the shoulder.

Tears filled Buffy's eyes and slid down her cheeks. She stepped away from Sam and went over to Dean's side. All the machines hooked up to him beeped and buzzed, keeping him alive.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"We don't know Buffy. The doctors aren't sure." John's voice was weary from keeping vigil over his son. Buffy nodded. She carefully lowered one of the bed rails.

"Do you mind?" She pointed to the edge of the bed. Sam shook his head.

"We'll just go get some coffee. C'mon dad." Sam ushered his father out of the room to give them some time. Buffy sat on the edge of the bed, her back to the door.

"Dean, baby, can you hear me? You have to come back. You shoulda called me. I can help you." Tears dripped from her chin and made little wet spots on the blankets.

Dean wandered back to the room where his body was dying. He was surprised to see the door closed and his father and brother not in there with him. He walked into the room and saw Buffy leaning over him, crying.

He stood next to her, wishing he could touch her, kiss her, tell her he's right there.

"Princess, I'm right here. Buffy, don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry." He put his hand on her shoulder and she shivered. She looked up, right at him, but she didn't see him.

Buffy felt cold all of a sudden. She could feel something in the room with her but couldn't see it.

"Dean?" She asked the room, like it could answer. She grabbed her purse and dug around for a small notebook and a pen. She pulled the bedside table over and set them on it. She picked the pen up and posed it over the page.

"Dean, are you there?" She called out quietly. The pen moved in her hand, but not by her hand. She looked at the word on the paper.

Yes Buffy sighed in relief and a fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks. Her hand was moving again.

Don't cry. I hate it when you cry.

Buffy dashed away the tears.

"Are you ok?" She shook her head. "Never mind, stupid question. Is there something stopping you from waking up?" Buffy glanced at the pen, hoping he was still there.

I don't know. I think so. There's a chick here. She gives me the creeps.

Buffy laughed and looked down at the man in the bed next to her.

"Dean you have to come back to me. I love you and if you die, I'll kick your ass."

I love you too

With the last word, her hand was jerked and the pen left a long line across the page. She hastily flipped to the next page and put the pen on the paper, poised to capture whatever he had to say.

"Dean? Dean, what happened?"

Reaper

The word was barely legible. Buffy dropped the pen and gasped.

John and Sam came back and saw Buffy drop the pen as if it were hot in her fingers. Her hands were shaking. She took Dean's hand again.

"Buffy, are you ok?" John stepped into her line of vision and crouched down in front of her. She handed him the notebook and pointed to the only word on the page. He cursed and showed it to Sam.

Buffy stood up slowly, letting go of Dean's hand gently.

"I have to go. I'll be back in a little while." She picked up her purse, leaving behind the pen and notebook. She walked out of the hospital and went to her car. She popped the trunk and pulled out a duffel bag. She dug around in the bottom until she found the small red pouch she was looking for. She dropped her purse on the backseat and tucked the keys into the pocket of her jeans. She walked slowly towards the small park just across from the hospital.

Buffy crouched down on the ground and shook the contents of the pouch into her hand. She drew a circle of protection around her with the white sand. She called for the messenger of the powers.

There was a flash of light and then she was standing on a tropical beach, the sun shining down warm on her, the waves lapping gently at her bare feet. A woman of placeless age came towards her from the shade of palm trees.

"What is it that you seek, champion?" The woman cocked her head to the side, studying Buffy.

Buffy looked straight into the eyes of the woman before her.

"I come to call in one of the favors you owe me. There is a man, dying in a hospital bed, a man I love. I want you to save him. I know you can. You owe it to me after all I given for you to give me this."

The woman closed her eyes for a moment. She nodded.

"It shall be done. Go now." Buffy closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she was standing in the park. She ran back to the hospital, throwing doors open before her.

Buffy stopped outside Dean's room to gather her wits about her. She pushed the door open and went to his side. She took her hand in hers.

Dean's eyes fluttered as he woke up. Sam jumped up from the chair next to the bed and went in search of a doctor. John eyed Buffy wearily.

"What did you do?"

"I called in a favor." She answered with out looking up from Dean. The doctor came in and began checking Dean's vitals. He removed the tube in his throat and Buffy had a glass of water ready for him.

After the doctor left, muttering about miracles, Buffy sat on the bed next to Dean.

"You came back." She smiled down at her lover.

"I'll always come back for you."

A/N Yeah I know it's out of character for Dean at the end, but he almost died, so I figured it was a good time for a chick flick moment.


End file.
